Faint
by Lorsung23647
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot. This is what Jake feels after he meets Rose.


I don't own linkin park's lyrics, and I'm not plagiarizing them, this songfic is for the enjoyment of everyone that reads it.

I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars

When I fight I get scars, and my mom keeps complaining that this needs to stop, I don't want to fight anymore. Rose you've got to listen to me.

I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real

Rose, I try to be exactly what you want me to be, but when I do you don't believe that it's real. You don't believe that I'm a dragon either.

So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

Why do you always have to go right when I'm about to tell you what real. I need to tell you because you're all that I have. Stop running away.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Rose, now that I know I can't feel the way I did before. I need to tell you before something bad happens. Stop running away, stop ignoring me, I need to tell you because time won't help at all. I'll still have to fight you and that will hurt even more. I need to tell you so stop ignoring me.

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense

I try to tell you but I'm not brave enough to say what I need to. Sometimes what I say comes out wrong. I try as hard as I can to tell you before it's too late, but most of the time I don't make sense.

I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

Rose I'm a dragon, but you don't want to say it, even though I know you know it. I can't convince you to listen to me so I can tell you that I am a dragon. So I just gave up because you always have to go away. You just pretend that I'm not a dragon, but I'll keep trying because you're all that I got.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Rose, now that I know I can't feel the way I did before. I need to tell you before something bad happens. Stop running away, stop ignoring me, I need to tell you because time won't help at all. I'll still have to fight you and that will hurt even more. I need to tell you so stop ignoring me.

Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now

Now it's happened, you have me, I need to tell you right now, I need to tell you before you kill me.

Listen to me right now, before it's too late. I don't care if you like it or not, but I need to tell you now.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Now that you know I can't feel the way I did before, don't run away from me Rose, I will find you and I won't be ignored.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

You here that Rose, I will find you, I will talk to you, and I will not be ignored.

Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage that we both have now, I need to talk to you, and I won't be ignored. I can't feel what you must be feeling, but I can help if you don't ignore me anymore. Time won't tell what will happen to us in the future, but we can if you don't ignore me anymore.


End file.
